No necesito esto, solo a ti
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Odio la escuela, no la necesito, ¡Es estúpida! Pero no es tan mala, despues de todo ahí te conocí y puedo estar seguro que vendras y podre verte, algún dia, en mis brazos.


**NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡Hola, hola! Está bien, por alguna razón siento que puedo adivinar que si estás leyendo esto, es porque idolatras a Bleedman (¿Estoy equivocada?) Al menos esa fue la razón de que yo escribiera esto, claro que es una historia muy diferente. Por otro lado, ni Las chicas superpoderosas ni El laboratorio de Dexter me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomaré prestados los personajes, tal vez un poco de su historia original, e intentaré hacer lo más cercano a una obra de arte. ¡Si les gusta dejen un review! ¡Aquí los estoy esperando!**

Maldición… Ya es 'hoy'…

De verdad que no quería que este día llegara, había estado insistiéndoles a mamá y papá durante mucho tiempo, pero parece que no entienden que su hijo no necesita de ninguna estúpida secundaria, mucho hice soportando la primaria y me quieren dar otros malditos tres años de tortura. La educación que ofrecen esos lugares no son para genios yo, no la necesito. Tengo más inteligencia que la mayoría de los adultos, ni siquiera necesito estudiar para un doctorado, entonces ¿¡Por qué un genio como yo tiene que ir a la secundaria!

-チクショ-!

-¿Qué dijiste Dexter?

-Nada- ¡Bah! ¡Ni siquiera pueden hablar japonés! ¡Tal vez sean ellos los que necesitan ir a la secundaria!

-Escucha, hijo- Mi padre detuvo el carro y volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con mi cara de mal humor –Sé que esto no es lo que quieres, sé que esto no es lo que necesitas, y tu eres un niño muy muy inteligente que seguramente no necesita ningún tipo de educación - ¿Entonces por qué me llevas a ese estúpido lugar? – Pero los niños que van a ella, no van por aprender, se supone que debería ser asi pero la verdad es que la gran mayoría de niños no tiene como objetivo principal el ir por la enseñanza. –No podía entender eso ultimo, según una investigación de hace mucho tiempo, jóvenes de entre los 12 y 14 años asistían a una institución llamada 'secundaria' para agrandar sus conocimientos. –Más bien van porque quieren hacer amigos e ir a fiestas y divertirse con otros niños de su edad, yo creo que más que el estudio, eso es lo que necesitas Dexter.

¿Así que amigos eh? A decir verdad no sonaba tan mal, pero no sonaba ni emocionante ni mucho menos. Supongo que no he tenido verdaderos 'amigos' hasta ahora. Puede que sea una buena experiencia para archivar en mi base de datos luego, aunque en sí, amigos no necesito.

No dije nada, solo me quedé callado y baje la cabeza evitando la mirada "comprensiva" de mi padre, al notar esto, arrancó el carro y avanzó otras 5 cuadras mas para llegar a la escuela.

-Aquí está Dexter, que te vaya bien.

No dije nada y solo baje del coche, muchos traían una mochila con una sola correa mientras yo tenía una de dos. Por un momento me sentí un poco incomodo y caminé lentamente y cabizbajo a la entrada. La mayoría de los que pasaban cerca de mí se me quedaban viendo, probablemente fue por la bata que siempre traigo, no pude evitar apresurar el paso para que esas torturantes miradas cesaran.

El camino del coche a la entrada fue eterno, cada vez veía más lejos la entrada y cada vez me sentía más incómodo, nunca antes me había sentido tan mal. Al llegar a la entrada y pasar por la puerta, me refugié a un lado de ella y di un gran suspiro, nunca pensé que muchas miradas dirigiéndose hacia ti te pudieran hacer sentir tan mal. Al estar ahí, vi a muchos niños entrando después de mi, y ya que aún era temprano, me dispuse a observar cómo eran.

Algunos eran muy bajos, otros eran realmente MUY ALTOS, otros se parecían un poco a mí, otros eran muy rudos, algunos se veían amigables, otras traían mucho maquillaje, otras se veían realmente mal, algunas tenían pinta de saber quiénes eran, y otros sabían cómo manejar a la gente.

Pero alguien en especial me llamó la atención, era una extraña niña morena aparentemente de primero con un vestido verde con negro, con cabello corto, el ceño fruncido, a simple vista se veía muy ruda y caminaba un poco como un chico. Me quedé mirándola fijamente un momento, luego se volteó repentinamente.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué vamos tarde!

¿Tarde? Miré mi reloj de muñeca (hecho por mí) y me di cuenta que efectivamente era algo tarde, no salí corriendo ni mucho menos, después de todo no es como si estuviera muy ansioso por ir, pero si falto a clases le dirán a mi padre y me regañará, así que solo comencé a caminar al salón. Me pareció escuchar otras voces de otras dos niñas, pero las ignoré completamente.

El día en el salón de clases fue bastante común, logré tomar un asiento hasta el final ya que la gente no paraba de mirarme y era realmente incómodo, ¿Tendré que aguantar esto por 3 años? Como sea, las presentaciones fueron muy aburridas, hasta que de su asiento, se paró una niña que me recordó a la morena de la mañana. No era morena, pero tenía un vestido similar a la otra chica, solo que azul, tenía dos coletas rubias y se veía muy alegre y sonriente, un poco risueña, con ojos igual de grandes que la morena. Tenía una voz aguda que creo que ya he oído antes, pero no recuerdo.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Burbuja y espero que todos nos llevemos muy muy muy bien!

…

Vaya, cuanta energía.

A pesar de que si yo hubiera sido ella y me estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza, ella seguía sonriente como si hubiera sonado completamente normal en su presentación. Se sentó y el siguiente delante de ella continuó, pero yo seguía con la mirada puesta en ella. Se llama Burbuja, un poco extraño el nombrecito, pero algo apropiado. No dejaba de mirarla, era alguien bastante curioso. De repente ella volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sorprendí y creo que enrojecí un poco al ser descubierto, pero ella solo me sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, creo que podremos llevarnos bien.

A la hora del receso, salí un poco de mal humor, después de todo, no hay que olvidar que yo NO quería ir, no como cualquier niño que no quiere estudiar o levantarse en la mañana, yo NO NECESITABA ir. Me recargué en una pared donde nadie me viera y continué observando la gente que pasaba por ahí, no tenía hambre, así que estaba aburrido.

Me sentí solo, en toda esta estúpida escuela nadie era un gran genio como yo, nadie entiendo cómo me siento al ser traído aquí, además desde el incidente, para mi todo se ha vuelto molesto. Solo pude superarlo, pero ahora este maldito lugar no me ayuda nada, no lo necesito, no lo quiero, no me gusta, ¡es estúpido! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! Quizas si mañana traigo mi robot con mi imagen, los maestros piensen que soy yo y entonces-

-¡Hola! Eres Dexter ¿no?

Una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos, Burbuja había aparecido de repente frente a mi visión haciéndome saltar y asustarme un poco.

-Ah…Eh…Uh….Sí, soy yo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres divertido!- Extendió su mano y sonrió alegremente- ¡Mi nombre es Burbuja! ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante!

Me pareció una buena niña, simpática, puedo usarla para mi base de datos sobre "amigos". Extendí mi mano algo nervioso y estreché la suya en un saludo.

-Sí, igualmente… Ah, disculpa que te pregunte esto apenas te conozco, pero ¿de casualidad eres pariente de una niña con cabello corto y negro?

-¿Qué? ¿Bellota? ¿Conoces a Bellota? ¡Qué bueno!- Así que se llama Bellota…

-Mh, no exactamente, la vi pasar en la mañana y me llamó un poco la atención.

-Aaah, jejejeje. ¡No, ríndete!

-¿Eh?

-¡Bellota no sale con chicos! ¡Es demasiado ruda y según ella no tiene tiempo para cosas tan tontas como esas! Pero, si te esfuerzas podrías ser su amigo, ¿Quieres que te la presente?

-¿salir? No Burbuja, creo que me has malentendido, solo observé que se parecen bastante y-

-¡No seas tímido! Ella es mi hermana, ¡Ven, te llevaré con ella!

Tomó mi brazo y me llevo por toda la escuela buscando a la tal Bellota, no paraba de tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. A veces chocabamos con la gente y me lastimé un poco el hombro, pero en algún momento, sentí que Burbuja se había detenido, así que miré delante de nosotros y vi a otra niña.

Esta era pelirroja, su cabello era largo y su vestido rosa, sus ojos eran igual de grandes que Burbuja y Bellota. Pero algo tenía de diferente esta chica, tenía una especie de aura de liderazgo y gran determinación.

-¡Dexter! ¡Dexter!

La voz de Burbuja me sacó de mi observación

-Ehem, Bombón, este es Dexter, Dexter, esta es Bombón. También es mi hermana igual que Bellota y es nuestra líder.

La niña sonrió algo tímida, una escena algo tierna

-Emh… Mucho gusto Dexter. –Ese tonito inocente me recordó a algo que Dee Dee me enseñó una vez, una especie de anime demasiado cursi donde una chica muy estúpida se enamoraba del chico más inteligente de Japón y le daba una carta de amor la cual fue rechazada en el momento. Claro, luego de oír la trama 47 veces, me la aprendí de memoria, pero esa mirada que hacia Bombón era como muy…. Sofisticada, amable, elegante, humilde-

-¿Linda? –De nuevo, la voz de Burbuja me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo?

-¿Verdad que es linda mi hermana?

-¡Burbuja! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! –Reclamaba Bombón bastante colorada.

-Ah, seguro. Es muy linda.

Ambas se me quedaron viendo, Bombón mas roja que antes. ¿Qué dije? ¿Dije algo malo?

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡Uff! ¡Por fin acabé! xDDD Espero que les haya gustado, cuando pueda subiré el 2do episodio C: ¡Dejen review!**


End file.
